Love is a Battlefield
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: Blaine reigns as world boxing and kickboxing champion while Kurt's a fashion genius who works as a model / designer and founder of Hummel enterprises. Kurt detests all violent sports, he's a promoter of peace, even going as far as to criticize Blaine on live television, making the man instantly fall into hate/love with him. It's gonna be a bumpy ride, but you just might like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Is A Battlefield**_

**Warning: **This, I would prefer this story to be rated MA, just to let you all know. It's going to be pretty violent, have plenty of sexual content/sexual situations, lots of swearing, and maybe drug references, though neither half of Klaine smokes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did, the two would actually have sat next to each other during class. (I refuse to let this go)

**Note: **To all those who have never read one of my fics, I hope you like dark, possessive love because generally, that's what ends up happening, and we all know how jealous these two get, so obviously, there's probably gonna be a few broken noses on Blaine's part and a few ruined lives courtesy of Kurt.

**Gives you hell**

"_And_ _Blaine Anderson emerges victorious in the Boxing's Middle-weight world championship once again, making this his fourth consecutive win..."_

"_Kurt Hummel was spotted wearing a teaser of his new collection outside of Star bucks this afternoon..."_

"_News Alert! Adam Crawford was just spotted outside a hotel with an anonymous male. The Paparazzi have released pictures of the two men kissing and saying their goodbyes before Crawford was seen stepping into his car."_

"_Sources confirmed Blaine Anderson's home being flooded due to damaged pipe-lines, reporters say he will be moving into the same apartment building as fashion icon and model designer Kurt Hummel."_

"_Kurt Hummel, do you have any words on how you are handling the situation."_

"_Mr. Anderson, do you have any comments on your feelings of sharing a home with someone who has expressed his fervent objections towards all violent sports, especially those combat related."_

"_Mr. Hummel, how do you feel living in the same building as someone who clearly shares apposing views to you so soon after your recent break up, especially after last month's interview where you blatantly stated your dislike for people like Mr. Anderson."_

"_Sorry but I don't have time for you today."_-Kurt

"_No comment."-_Blaine

The tension was so dense a chainsaw would break, were it to even try cutting through. The two celebrities stood in silence, refusing to make eye-contact with each other. Kurt's eyes wondered over the few suitcases being taken up to the 11th floor with distaste, before subtly glancing over to the curly haired male standing in the foyer. It was bad timing really, a cruel trick of fate done just to spite him for whatever he had done wrong in his life. The two men waited for the elevator, one was calm, with his arms crossed and the other impatient, with a palm propped sassily on his popped hip, left hand clenched firmly at his side.

They were standing at separate ends of the string of elevators facing different sides, refusing to acknowledge the other male. The elevator finally dinged on Blaine's side, but close to Kurt. Both men made a beeline for the open doors, but Blaine was faster. Before stepping in, the brown eyed 24 year old sighed, stopping and gesturing for Kurt to go in first. Raising a brow, Kurt stepped into the elevator, pondering what the his counter was playing at. Blaine stepped in behind him before Kurt could possibly hope to close the doors. Once again silence reigned as they pushed their separate buttons, making sure to look anywhere but themselves as they moved up the floors. Only problem with that was the mirrors. Mirrors everywhere. No matter where Kurt turned, he caught sight of the fighter's piercing gaze.

It finally went to Blaine's floor and the male stepped out, not sparing Kurt so much as a glance before walking to his room. Not that Kurt minded. No, the less interaction with the man the better. When the doors shut, Kurt breathed a quick sigh of relief and traveled up to the next floor.

...

Maybe he was just being over-sensitive, but the soft thudding he could feel every-time he went to his living room was starting to grate on his nerves. Pursing his lips, Kurt strode to the elevator and took the short trip down to the floor below him. He rang the door bell and his fingers tapped against his crossed arms as he waited for an answer. The door was wrenched open, soft, panting breaths escaping Blaine as his eyes traveled from the swayed Hummel couture boots up the long, skinny jean clad legs to the diva popped hip and up the skin-tight covered crossed arms, to a slackened jaw and wide eyes.

Kurt froze, the scowl on his face dropping to one of utter shock as his mouth dried. He would have made a snappy comment about Blaine checking him out, (just the thought that the man was gay was hilarious) but he couldn't really think at the moment. Blaine stood, one, very nicely muscled arm draped across the door, naked from the waist up, wearing only a pair of loose, hanging track pants that had clearly just been pulled on, dripping in sweat and hair soaked and draping over darkened mahogany orbs. He had a fucking eight pack. "Oh sweet baby Jesus." he gasped out before he could stop himself.

Blaine raised an amused brow, tilting his head slightly as his breath evened out. "So that's what you sound like in real life." he smiled softly.

Kurt blinked. That brought him back to earth quicker than you could say time to meet Gaga. "_Excuse_ me?" Now Blaine didn't mean anything by the simple remark... but Kurt is quite sensitive about his voice. And Blaine wasn't known to be the most tactful of people. Needless to say, the male was now wide eyed and staring at Kurt as the fashionista ripped him a new one. "Do you have a problem with my voice? Just because it's different doesn't give you any right to criticize _hobbit_."

"Wha-" Blaine spluttered (**A/N: **I could make a comment to how that was a low blow but well...).

"Oh I'm sorry Medusa, couldn't you hear me over the noise of whatever species is crawling in that jungle you call _hair_?" Kurt spat out, fists balled at his sides. Honestly, a train could have run on the amount steam he was releasing. "Is it the fact that I'm gay? Is that it!? Because I swear to God Anderson, if you are that narrow-minded-"

"Mr Hummel-" Blaine tried, but was ignored.

"-I will sue you for every dime you own! You need to get over yourself-"

"Mr Hummel-" Blaine's efforts were again thwarted.

"-people are different, times are changing. Get into modern civilization you bigoted, un-civilised, disrespectful-"

"Kurt I'm gay!" Blaine finally growled out, not letting himself be insulted further by ignorance.

Kurt froze. "Wait what?"

"I'm. Gay. I like men. Have been since freshman year when I came out." Blaine explained slowly, crossing his arms over his chest and eying the once again gob-smacked model.

"Oh..." Kurt had no idea what else to say. "Wait... then why did you make fun of me?" he frowned, mirroring Blaine's position.

"Make fun of-_Ohhhh_. No I wasn't making fun of you-" at Kurt's scoff Blaine continued. "Seriously. I honestly didn't know what you sounded like except on tv, cause we never actually talk because of..." Blaine trailed off, pursing his lips as he recalled the interview.

"Huh... well then... I suppose I owe you an apology..." Kurt felt his cheeks flush as he realized how badly he had lashed out at the older male.

"It's... well I wouldn't say it's fine... but I guess I forgive you... uh... so why did you come here anyway?" Blaine was itching to get back to his punching bag, he needed to do a few more sets before he left for the party.

"Right. I just wanted to know what all the banging was about, it's kinda annoying." he pointed out, clearly discarding any feelings of regret for the ravenette in favor of his bitch shield.

"Oh, that was just me working out. Sorry but I can't help it, the gym has already been set up and I need to keep in shape. Kick boxing coming up." Blaine gestured at his body, much to Kurt's chagrin. The designer had tried with no avail to keep his eyes at face level and thoughts as clean as possible, and for Blaine to display himself like that was just not fair.

'You'd think I'd be used to all the skin by now.' Kurt mused, trailing his eyes over the outline of each muscle. 'Man-scaping, _nice_.' Kurt most definitely approved of the wash board abs. 'Must be the rugged look he's sporting, we don't get many males who appeal to that genre at the office.' Kurt hummed softly, not talking his eyes off the dark nipples tightened by cold sweat. The feeling of pulsing within his equally as tight briefs finally snapped Kurt out of his trance and back into motion. "Yes, I understand your... _occupation_-" the word was like a bad taste in his mouth. "-means you need to keep a good physique but, can't you do it somewhere else?"

"I'm sorry but no. If you have a problem take it up with management." Blaine was getting kinda sick of the designer's attitude. "Now I'm going to return to practice." With that Blaine closed the door in Kurt's face, locking it and stalking to his gym.

Kurt stood there gaping at the wood, blinking in disbelief. 'That did _not_ just happen.'

_**Well there you have it, the first chapter is over~! Let me know what you think, maybe things you might like to see happen, or maybe I screwed up grammar/spelling wise; all comments and concerns are welcome. Hope this is what you're looking for, or never knew you wanted.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is A Battlefield**

**Warning: **This, I would prefer this story to be rated MA, just to let you all know. It's going to be pretty violent, have plenty of sexual content/sexual situations, lots of swearing, and maybe drug references, though neither half of Klaine smokes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did, Blaine wouldn't have woken and gone to bed with _gelled hair._ (I refuse to let this go too)

**Note: ****Blaine is 24, Kurt is 22 and Blaine has curly hair most of the time.**

**Hate on me.**

Kurt was _fuming_. His loathing for the man had skyrocketed by now as he had time to simmer. No one had shut a door in his face since high school, and those were some shitty memories that did _not_ need recollecting. Admittedly, he possibly, _maybe_ deserved it. Probably. But the thing is, no one does that to Kurt Hummel anymore. No matter how many rock hard abs he had, or the fact that his voice practically _oozed_ sex-appeal.

'God! Snap out of it Hummel. Just because you're still a virgin doesn't mean you can drool over any random boy.' But Kurt knew he was wrong. This wasn't any random person, and certainly not a _boy_. No he was a man. Blaine mother fucking Anderson. Known to be rough, lethal yet renowned for his charming personality. But that wasn't enough fuel to burn a hate flame with. "C'mon Kurt, there has to be something other than his occupation and lack of fashion finesse." Kurt muttered darkly to himself, pacing along the length of his living room. Well, he was sure the thumping got louder since their little tiff, so he could add juvenile to the list.

Kurt snickered amused at the utter childishness of the simple action. 'Cute~' his mind cooed before he could stop himself. The model sighed in irritation, storming to the coat rack. Grabbing a trench off the hanger he shrugged it on, along with his scarf, and left the apartment. 'Coffee. Need coffee.'

…

Blaine was punching the red sack of sand with renewed vigor. His gloves were ignored in favor of tightly bound knuckles. Droplets of sweat flickered around him with each swift jab, his feet jumping with an imaginary skip-rope as his eyes burned a hole into his target. It was out of character for him to be so rude to someone, but the model just seemed to have the ability to push the right buttons. Blaine groaned with the implications of that thought. It's not like he didn't notice how utterly stunning the brunette was. As a matter of fact, the boxer had many a time jacked off to the thought of fucking the young genius up against a wall. But, that didn't mean he would sit back and take the blatant - and uncalled for - disrespect.

"_I don't hold anything against sports in general, I just believe rather than promoting violence and dominance, it should focus on team-work and good sportsmanship."_ _Kurt explained to the reporter. "Any type of sport where you get a prize for beating someone up is wrong and unjustified." he asserted, lips pursing as memories from the past swirled in his head._

"_Then what is your opinion of people like Blaine Anderson? He is the reigning middle-weight boxing and kick-boxing champion who is rumored to be taking part in underground street fighting. Surprisingly though, he is known to be a genuinely nice person."_

_Kurt gaped at the women, disgust filling his expression. "I'm not one to believe in rumors but regardless of how he acts in public, I believe that anyone who takes part in these kinds of sports just want to be recognized as the 'alpha male' and have serious anger-management issues."_

Man that interview pissed him off. Blaine got that Kurt was pro-peace and often was seen in the news trying to stop things that made Blaine a living. But he had never held it against the male like Kurt did to him. At times when he had swollen knuckles, a black eye and a few broken ribs, he often agreed with him, actually. True, it was probably not the best career path, but he was good at it. He enjoyed the adrenaline rush of being hyper-aware of the slightest movement, body tight like coil ready to strike at any given moment, thoughts whiting out as eyes stayed pinned to the prey yet constantly aware of surroundings. Releasing a grunt of arousal, he delivered another savage blow.

Kurt, boxing and sex was a life-threatening combination. He finally stopped, bracing himself against the boxing bag, gulping pockets of air. He rested his head against the leather material and closed his eyes, gnawing at his bottom lip as the sweat running down his heated muscles transformed into Kurt's undeniably smooth, soft body. He could practically hear the soft whimpers and visualize the writhing mass of over-sensitive flesh Kurt was sure to become under his passionate caress. He groaned damningly as his palm made it's way under his cloth briefs, gripping the swollen rod roughly.

"_Blaine." Fuck. _Imagining his name in that _fucking_ voice was... The 24 year old bucked his hips wildly, fingers digging into the bag as he tried to stay standing. His thumb brushed the leaking head of his cock as he spread the pre-cum around over it, jerking at a steady pace, enjoying the wet heat._ "Oh my god."_ Shit that boy was _tight_. A little more time and a few strokes later, he came undone, shouting out Kurt's name, white liquid spurting out of his body. Sinking to his knees Blaine breathed slowly. In and out. In and out. He opened his eyes. _"Thanks honey."_ That boy was way too sexy.

Blaine sighed and pulled himself to his feet, moving to the bathroom to get cleaned up. It was really too bad Kurt hated him and was such an ass, Blaine could totally see them as a jaw-dropping couple. The boy was beyond hot, but he was also witty and his eyes were beautiful. He sighed again, he had fallen for the male yet hated it, all because of that stupid interview. Honesty is hard to find in the life of a celebrity, especially in celebrity relationships... Kurt just exuded trustworthiness and that attracted the boxer the most. He has been betrayed too many times, he just wanted someone who loved him, and was straight with him (ignore the pun please). Blaine pushed aside the mixed feelings and focused on becoming clean. Sam's band was playing after the small commemorative party and he didn't want to miss it.

…

"_Kurrrrrt! I told you about it _yesterday_!" _Mercedes groaned through the cell-phone.

"Sorry boo, with everything going on I guess it slipped my mind. I'll make sure to be there." Kurt assured, taking a long drink of his coffee. He couldn't believe he had actually forgotten about Sam's debut. The guys would _kill_ him if he were to find out.

"_Good, cause otherwise your ass would be mine."_ Kurt laughed lightly at Mercedes' words.

"Mercedes, you will always be the number one women in my life, but you know I don't swing that way... Wow that brings old memories." Mercedes bit her lip, suppressing a laugh, recalling being in love with her gay best-friend.

"_Don't flatter yourself white-boy, I have a man in my life now."_ Kurt barked out a laugh at that. She did indeed. Sam had stopped with the 'Beiber experience' and made a band of his own with Artie, Mike, Ryder and Joe. Their band, Gleeks, were headlining tonight, with a couple other bands opening up the show. Only downside of bringing up her boyfriend though, was it reminded Kurt of his ex... and his new neighbor.

"Ugh, men. First Adam and now Anderson." Kurt scowled.

"_Anderson?"_ There was a hint of suspicious nervousness in Mercedes' tone. Kurt narrowed his eyes and raised a brow.

"Yes. Blaine Anderson. He moved into the floor below my apartment remember." Kurt's good mood had all but vanished by now. "The jerk shut his door on my face." Kurt muttered darkly.

"_Kurt what did you do!?"_ The angry hint in Mercedes' tone made Kurt stare at the phone, alarmed.

"He kept making noise and it was bugging me, so I told him to stop." Kurt frowned, not understanding the sudden anger exuding from his friend.

"_Really?"_ You could hear the suspicion in her voice clear as day.

"Well I may have said it... a little immaturely." Kurt flushed a little, but then blinked. "Why do you care anyway? You're supposed to be on my side!" Mercedes wasn't telling him something.

"_No reason. I just don't think he's a bad guy. But, I'll always be on your side boo."_ Mercedes defended. _"Anyway, I need to go. Only a couple hours till the party after all. Bye Kurt."_ Within seconds silence reigned and Kurt gaped at the screen.

'Oh that bitch did _not_ just hang up on me.' Something was up and Kurt was going to find out what it was. Tonight.

_**Well there you are lovelies, another chapter up :) My updates fluctuate a lot, really depends on my mood and my other story's popularity, but since it's knew, updates should be relatively fast for a little while. Anywho, hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next ;p feel free to post any comments/concerns.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Is A Battlefield**

**Warning: **This, I would prefer this story to be rated MA, just to let you all know. It's going to be pretty violent, have plenty of sexual content/sexual situations, lots of swearing, and maybe drug references, though neither half of Klaine smokes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did, Blaine wouldn't have woken and gone to bed with _gelled hair._ (I refuse to let this go too)

**Note: ****Kurt will be his usual bossy self and Blaine will be the puppy we all adore that can't help but do whatever Kurt instructs cause it makes Kurt happy. (they will change from time to time to fit the situation and their reactions based on all glee seasons)**

**Ain't no way.**

"_I'm just, so sick of people cheating on me, or just getting with me for the fame. I honestly thought that he would be different. Ugh I'm such an idiot!" Kurt was fuming by now, fists clenched and well manicured brows furrowed. He was currently venting his frustrations to his child-hood best friend Mercedes._

"_That's the thing white boy, you need to stop dating the trash, not every guy is like that." Mercedes tsked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_Well, not everyone is lucky enough to have an amazing guy like Sam since _highschool_!" Kurt pouted, slumping slightly._

"_Oh honey don't worry, I'll find you a nice guy that won't be with you for your status, just gimme a little time Kurt."_

Mercedes had made that oath and she intended to stick with it. Only problem was, the perfect guy for Kurt was hated by the model. Mercedes had talked with Blaine, really gotten to know him through Sam when they were at a Katy Perry concert. The two had hit it off and even though Mercedes had reservations because of Kurt's raging, it was obvious that the boxer was one of the sweetest people she had ever met. So, even if Kurt would kill her, she was going to hook them up, be it the last thing she does. She just didn't know how... but this party would be a start.

…

Blaine's Porsche rolled into Sam's apartment's driveway and he killed the engine. Stepping out of the ride, he grabbed his jacket and locked the car, sliding on his sunglasses. He quickly walked into the building, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Finally arriving at door 213, he knocked. Sam all but tackled him in a hug as soon as the door opened.

"Blaine! Oh my god, it's been ages!" Blaine chuckled and patted his friend on the back.

"It's been three days Sam." Blaine chuckled lightly, drawing away from the bear hug.

"Yeah but three days of utter suckery, these dudes are way mean cause they refuse to listen to my impressions, or are sick of me talking about my girlfriend." Sam frowned, glaring at his band-mates, who were all but ignoring him.

"Well, you have to admit, the way you go on about Mercedes, every minute, without fail, will make anyone want to punch you in the face." Ryder pointed out from his position straddling a chair, drum sicks in his hand.

"Especially ones without love, man it's hard." Joe called with a frown, plucking at his bass. "Not that I would man, Jesus taught us violence is a sin." he assured -?- the blonde.

"I'm close friends with the both of them, so be grateful you're not in my position." Mike groaned from his position, reclining on the couch.

"Dude, At least you have an equally as starry-eyed romance." Artie sighed, fiddling with his iPhone. "Find me somebody to love yo." he quoted.

"You all suck." Sam stuck his tongue out, shutting the door behind Blaine. "The others are coming in like 15 mins dude."

"So who was coming again?" Blaine question, hanging his jacket on the rack.

"Oh you know, Tina, Britt, Santana, Mercedes, Mercy's bestie, maybe Rachel and Finn, and your two friends."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Wes and David were gonna stop by before the concert. Thanks for letting me invite them man." Blaine smiled gratefully.

"Hey no problem, I get that you're not as close with everyone. Need a little bit of back up, specially against Kurt." Sam chuckled. All the other band members stilled. Ryder face-palmed, Mike groaned in irritation and Artie thumped his head on the desk. Joe just looked at him. Then Sam froze. His eyes shot to Blaine, everyone else did, before shooting Sam a 'you fucked up dude' look.

"Kurt?" Blaine took in everyone else's reaction and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Blaine looked away, pursed his lips, went to say something then stopped, and smiled brightly, but sarcastically up at Sam. "Kurt who?" Sam stayed frozen. "What. Is. His. Last. Name. Sam." Sam was about to answer when the door opened and laughter filled the room. Everyone shot their eyes to the door to see a mid-laugh, still Kurt, guilty Mercedes and confused everyone else.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" Kurt snapped, breaking out of his stupor.

That tone _really_ pissed him off. "Actually, I was just about to leave." Blaine snapped right back, taking out his keys and grabbing his jacket. He roughly pulled it on before storming out, past the parted crowd.

"Dammit, Blaine!" Sam called out, running out the door. Wes and David looked at each with raised brows, before politely excusing themselves and running in the same direction. Kurt just seemed shocked by the whole turn of events. And the rest of the group was just as confused, cept for the band mates and Mercedes.

"Somebody better explain what the deal is before I need to go Lima heights on everyone for making Britt cry."

"Yeah Mercedes, _what_ is going on!?" Kurt glowered.

…

At the door to the stairs, Sam caught up to Blaine, Wes and David following shortly afterwards.

"Blaine, I'm so-"

"A little warning would have gone a long way." the boxer hissed out.

"Yes, I get that, I'm just, I just thought you wouldn't come and I-"

"He _hates_ me Sam. You know how I am, I don't do good with negativity, it just makes me-"

"Want to box, I know, I had my bedroom set up just in case." Blaine looked at him in disbelief. "Well I knew you'd be pissed, but I need my bestie here man, this is the biggest night of my life." Sam looked sad, hurt even, and it was a stab in the chest. Blaine sighed in resignation.

"Okay, alright fine. Give me like, half an hour." He turned to the other two. "Sorry guys, I need to cool off, you mind if I ditch for like 30 mins."'

"Blaine, it's fine, we know you remember. We can fend for ourselves for a little bit." Wes assured.

"Yeah, Blondie here can take care of us." David clapped Sam on the back, and gave a big smile.

"Yeah, no probs. I have a change of your cloths from our three day bro-camp you can box in."

Blaine took in the air of complete understanding. "You guys are the best." Blaine smiled waterly.

"I'm just glad you're not still mad at me." Sam smiled toothily as they all headed back.

…

"So Sam is his best friend and you guys didn't want to choose between us cause you knew our differences, so you thought you could concoct this party right before the guy's big break so I would feel guilty enough to get along with him for my friends, and same for him. Did I get this right?" Kurt could feel his brow twitching.

"Um, yeah." Mercedes offered a small smile. Before Kurt could snap at her, the door opened and the missing quartet stepped inside. Without so much as a glance in Kurt's direction, Blaine shrugged off his jacket, hung it up, smiled and excused himself before stepping through to the bedroom. As soon as the door closed Kurt turned to shoot an angry glare at Sam. Artie quickly turned the music on, letting music pound in the background. David and Wes looked at each other before shrugging and going to talk to the others.

"Look Kurt I'm sorry, you're my friend, but he and I are besties, I can't just call it quits cause you hold his job against him, learn more about the guy without being so quick to judge, please." Sam begged. Kurt pursed his lips and glanced at the hopeful face of Mercedes. He sighed, angry frustration melting into a grudging regret.

"Fine. I'll talk to him." Kurt turned on his heel and stalked to the door of the bedroom.

"Wait! Don't go in there-!"

_**Ooo-hoo-hoo, wonder what's gonna happen now~? What do you think Kurt's gonna see guys? All I'm gonna tell you is it's going to be positively delectable ;p**_


End file.
